Revenge and Love
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: OTPprompts on Tumblr "Imagine person A being frustrated at work all day long by person B and once they got home, person A drags person B to the bedroom for a little "revenge"". Based on the books and a bit of TV, so Imogen is a Claire Porter's witch. R, Femslash.


Kiss me, kiss me a lot.  
>As if tonight were<p>

The last time.

I want to have you close to me,  
>To see myself in your eyes,<br>To see you next to me.

Bésame mucho. 

Imogen Drill found Constance Hardbroom in Second Term's corridor. The girls did not make noise. They were sleeping finally. The teachers were sleeping too. H.B. was awake because she was finishing her rounds. The gym mistress could not even think about sleep after things she went through on this day.

'Constance, I have found you finally.'

'Imogen, what had happened?'

'I'll say you later.' The younger witch said nothing more; but she grabbed H.B.'s hand and dragged her towards own room, 'I need to say you something.'

When the witches had come to Miss Drill's room, the room's owner closed the door by the silence spell. Then she put similar spells on the window and every wall. 'Nobody will disturb us,' the Fly teacher said. Her voice was similar to the one she was talking by to the pupils.

'I am angry; I'll put a spell on you.' Miss Drill said in a half of a minute.

'Imogen, what had happened?'

'As if you don't know,' the younger witch said irritably, 'How you dare to make me feel so frustrated? You deserved any worst things I can do with you.'

Miss Hardbroom tried to touch Imogen's arm by her hand.

'Put your hands away. It's too late. Of course, you couldn't touch me in everybody's presence but anyway... Why did you avoid me the whole day? Constance, what went wrong?'

'I am sorry. I was very busy today.' The P.E. teacher ignored H.B. words.

'In spite of how terribly you made me feel myself...' Imogen stopped for few moments, 'I want you so much', the witch finished quietly.

The potions mistress wanted to take advantage of this confession, so she put a hand at Imogen's arm. The younger woman snatched her arm away.

'No! It will be not easily after things you did to me.' The gym mistress said. 'I shall be cruel.'

Everything happened abruptly. Imogen set her pointed and little fingers, did a hand wave towards the older witch and said a spell. Next moment, Constance Hardbroom lost ability to move. The only thing she was able to do was talking.

'Very well', H.B. thought sarcastically, 'I am a statue with talk ability.'

'Imogen, I'm warning you. As you know, the spell's power will not last very long, so... When I shall have been free, I shall do something bad to you too. I could poison you also; but I am not the kind of a person who would let somebody to go through such things.'

'As if I shall let you.' Imogen smirked, 'It will be revenge, a little revenge for things you did to me. I mean, for things you did _not_ do to me. You earned it, didn't you? I think you'll ask me for more. We shall see who will be cruel at this time.'

If Constance was not under the spell, she would have apologised; but she decided not to do such things, because she was not a person who would have begged in such situation.

'A beautiful statue', Miss Drill commented when she looked at the Potions teacher who could not move.

'Imogen, stop making fun of me.'

The younger witch laughed in response, 'Constance, you can do nothing with me. When the spell's power will be over, you'll not want to do anything bad to me, I'm sure.' Imogen Drill looked at the witch and licked lips because of thoughts which have come to her mind. 'You'll think twice next time before avoid me again. Don't forget, it's Friday, so weekend's breakfast starts later. We have time.' Imogen ran pointed finger along H.B.'s bottom lip. 'You're mine. I can do anything I want and you'll be unable to protest. You can, however; but I'll not listen to your words. You're entirely and completely mine.' The P.E. teacher wanted to kiss her "beautiful statue"; but she decided not to do this, because the potions mistress will be able to respond. 'No, you'll not have such a pleasure.' The younger witch thought.

Then the gym mistress squatted, put up the witch's dress and put a hand on her leg. She added another hand and stroked H.B.'s legs for few moments. The witch slowly moved her hands up and stroked tender skin through tights which were unnecessary at that time. Soon, Imogen reached hips. The younger woman put a hand on inner side of a thigh and stroked.

Very soon, Imogen heard a quiet moan. 'If you like it I'll stop.' The P.E. teacher thought.

The woman stood up. She approached to Constance very closely. 'Now we need to get rid of unnecessary clothes. If we want to do something interesting, you need not to have so many clothes on.'

'But what's about you?' The potions mistress commented.

'I'm dressed as I need to. I don't think I have unnecessary clothes.' In fact, it was a lie. Imogen wore a navy blue T-shirt with short sleeves, navy blue jeans, socks and trainers (except underwear, of course). Miss Drill looked wonderfully.

'So many clothes we needn't you to wear...' With these words, the younger witch started to undress the Potions teacher. Shoes, tights, a dress... The P.E. teacher stopped only when Constance was dressed in nothing other than underwear. The Fly teacher stroked H.B.'s naked arms a bit.

Then the younger witch put off another Constance's garment. The potions mistress wore trousers and a bra only.

'Imogen, stop it!'

'No, it was a preparation only. I haven't almost started something we can name "revenge". I shall do anything I want and you'll be unable to disturb my pleasure.' Imogen squatted; then she put a hand at H.B.'s leg and run from bottom to top. 'You want me to touch here, yes?' The gym mistress asked when she masterfully put a hand on inner side of the older witch's thigh, 'No sound, understand?' Imogen commanded. It was very cruel order. The P.E. teacher knew very well what to do that Constance begging for more.

'You are a cruel witch', Constance said.

'I deserved to do anything. A little revenge will not be bad for you, even if I could do something bad.'

The younger witch looked at H.B. and saw no emotions on the witch's face. She was not emotionless, no. The older woman did not want to show her feelings.

'You're unable to feel nothing. It's impossibly, is not it? Of course, especially when I...' The gym mistress stopped and stroked the Potions teacher's inner thigh a bit. 'So closely to pants...' Imogen put a hand on inner side of another thigh. 'I want to touch you almost everywhere...' The P.E. teacher thought; but she said nothing. The gym mistress ran her hand from left to right, from bottom to top. She did not want to stop. 'I know you like when I touch you here by my fingers. It's wonderfully to have a girlfriend, is not it? It's a rhetorical question.'

There was silence for some moments; but Constance was unable to hide her feelings anymore and moaned quietly.

'Very well; in spite of I said you "no sound"...'

It happened second time and here was more pleasure in it. Imogen did not care about responds at that minute. She wanted to do what she wanted to do, so Miss Drill let H.B. to have moments of pleasure. The P.E. teacher wanted to tease potions mistress and she was doing it wonderfully.

'I like such beginning,' Imogen commented, 'But I'd want to do something else soon.' The younger witch said inwardly.

The gym mistress stood up and looked at H.B. The older witch was not emotionless.

'A bit more before...' The younger witch ran a finger above H.B.'s pants back and forth few times. It was slowly and teasingly.

The Potions teacher responded by a moan which was louder than any of previous two.

'Of course, I didn't mean you'll be pleased as I shall; but it was my second thought. As if I don't know what you like.'

'As if _I_ don't know what you like', Miss Hardbroom said in reply.

'Yes, you do; but you have zero possibilities to do something with me.'

The potions mistress stood near Imogen's bed, so the bed's owner pushed the older witch. Then the P.E. teacher placed H.B. on the bed completely.

'Very well... It looks like somebody decided to take a rest. No, you'll not have such possibility. I haven't had enough delight I want to have.'

Imogen could not restrain herself and stroked H.B.'s check by a pointed finger.

The older witch liked these acts. She started to think it was not a very bad idea; in spite of this, potions mistress was angry a bit. 'Even if I was wrong, I would prefer to truly enjoy Imogen's acts being free. I am feeling myself frustrated partly. Yes, it is what she wanted.' The older witch thought.

The P.E. teacher squatted and ran a hand from above pants up to a bra.

'It's Friday', the gym mistress said again. The younger witch stopped only to look at H.B. and see her's reaction. The potions mistress was breathing hard. 'Yes, you feel yourself partly like I felt myself today. I couldn't imagine I'll made you feel so after such short amount of time. Wonderfully! I think I must leave your alone. Anyway, you'll unable to follow me.'

'Imogen, no! You cannot to do this to me.' The Fly teacher heard a fear in her girlfriend's voice.

'Why not? What will happen with you when you're lying peacefully in my bed? Absolutely nothing.'

'Why do you have your hands on my body for still?'

'I can remove them.'

Constance decided to receive what she wanted, so the only way to make Imogen to do what she, strict H.B. wanted was a lie. 'You said recently that you have not pleasure enough. Why you will not continue your acts to make me very frustrated?'

'If you will not touch me right now, I can explode.' H.B. thought few seconds later.

'Constance, can you lie a bit more believable? You'll not be more frustrated if I'll do what you want. In that case, you'll be pleased. If I shall tease you or leave you alone you'll be frustrated like I was today.'

'Just touch me already!' The Potions teacher was unable to bear anymore. It was a cry from H.B.'s heart.

'I haven't removed my hands still. Is not it enough?' The P.E. teacher knew how to make H.B. very frustrated.

The potions mistress took second try. 'Do you want to join me in your bed?' It was much better lie; but it did not work too.

'Not now. I'm in a better position than if I was lying next to you. Just a question, "Do you like feeling of my hands on your body?" I mean, what's going on right now.'

'Stop mocking me. Nothing is going right now.'

'But what if I shall do _this_?' Miss Drill ran her finger under Constance's bra. It was not what H.B. wanted absolutely; but it was something, at least.

'More, please.' The potions mistress asked.

'No, I'd better go to bed. I want to sleep.'

'You are a bad liar. I do know what you want.'

'I do know too. I want to change and then sleep.' Imogen went away; she stood near the bed's end, so Miss Hardbroom could see her. The younger witch was putting her clothes off as if she was alone; it seems as she did not care about Constance who was looking at her by hungry eyes. The Fly teacher put her clothes on a chair. Both witches wore pants and a bra only.

The gym mistress looked at H.B. who was unable to move and said, 'I don't sure I can to go to bed when you're unable to move.' Miss Drill came very closely to Constance, then she leaned down and ran her fingers above her girlfriend's bra. It was so quickly and not what H.B. wanted exactly.

The younger witch took her previous position; but she changed her decision soon and came to H.B. very closely.

It happened very unexpectedly; Imogen felt the older witch's hand on her arm.

'What had happened?' The Fly teacher asked amazedly.

'The spell's power is over,' a reply followed.

Half minute later, the Potions teacher stood behind Miss Drill. 'You will not make me feel as you did,' Miss Hardbroom said and embraced the P.E. teacher from behind, 'My girlfriend... In spite of you did not what we would have wanted you to do...' The potions mistress held Imogen very closely to herself still; but she not saw her face. The Fly teacher felt as Constance put hands on her breasts and started to stroke, 'Who said she did not wear unnecessary clothes? You said it. You have something unnecessary on yourself even now.'

'I love when you touch me here. These fingers... Oooh... Yes, it would be better if we have got ridden of our bras.'

'Yes, if only I shall have something too.'

'Oooh... of course... This is... You know... how to... please me.' Imogen put her hands above Constance's, because she needed to say something. The younger witch turned to her girlfriend and looked at her, 'The spell's power I put on you is over; but silence spells will last very long, because I thought about near future. I did not do everything I wanted to do with you; I must to have more pleasure.'

'What if I say what I want you to do with me?'

'Yes, I can now; but don't you want to continue something I dared to disturb?'

'We need to get rid of piece of material on your top.'

'The same with you, Constance.'

'Certainly; but did not you said that I not finished something? I shall complete what you disturbed, only if you will do similar things with me, except where you caressed me before, maybe.'

The younger witch turned back and put off a bra. 'It's your turn. I shan't turn back until you'll be dressed as I want.'

'I am ready,' the potions mistress said as she pressed her almost completely naked body against Imogen's and put her hands on the Fly teacher's breasts. Constance was about to run her fingers around a breast; but the younger witch asked, 'Do you want to see my reaction?'

'It will be even better and I shall have more possibilities to touch you wherever I want. Being pressed to you is very good too.' The potions mistress turned Imogen to herself. 'It is much better view,' the older witch said after she looked the woman near her from head to toe, 'I want you so much too.'

'I don't wonder after what I did with you and it not finish for today.' The P.E. teacher said as she devoured her girlfriend from head to toe.

The Fly teacher could not resist and run her pointed finger around H.B.'s breast.

'It will be later.' Constance took Miss Drill's hand away from her body, 'What you will say if I shall continue by something different and do this a bit later? What if I shall touch you very low?'

'The start was great. Anything you'll do will be great too but... I know what is better. I shall close eyes and you'll do something very unexpected to me.'

'I like it.'

The younger woman closed eyes. H.B. squatted and put her hand on Imogen's inner thigh and started to stroke. It was "something unexpected" exactly. The P.E. teacher opened eyes and looked at her girlfriend. Constance looked up not stopping to stroke, 'Is it what you can call "something unexpected"?'

'Of course. It's... oooh...'

'Something else, dear?' The older woman asked teasingly.

'You know my answer,' the reply followed.

'I want to hear you and I want to know whether you can answer or it's impossibly in this situation.'

'What... do you... want... to hear?' It was really hard for the gym mistress to answer when Constance caressed her by skilful hands.

Up, down, left, right...; it was like a kind of torture which was a pleasure at the same time. Maybe, it sounds wrong; but it was what Imogen felt.

'What do you want?' The Potions mistress asked the same but in other words.

'More...' It was the only word Imogen could say in reply. It was what she wanted and needed.

'I know how strongly you love when I do this to you. Dear, you need not resist showing own feelings.' The Potions teacher said when she saw her girlfriend was breathing hard and her breasts rose and fell along with breath.

'I don't feel... like...' Instead of continue, the younger witch bit her lower lip, because she did not want to do what H.B. wanted her to do.

'You try not to moan in reply to my acts; but do you think that your tries to resist say more than any sounds? If you could see yourself, you would have agreed with me.' Miss Hardbroom stopped her acts, 'What if I shall do the same and you will see how great your reaction is?'

'Mmm... Wonderful suggestion, dear. But at first...'

'Can you say now what do you want me to do?'

'No, I'll do something better. I'll show you what I want.' The Fly teacher took Miss Hardbroom by hands and placed them on her naked breasts, 'This. You wanted to do much more before I dared to disturb you.'

'What did I want to do concretely? Maybe this..?' H.B. ran her finger around a breast. She enjoyed own acts no less than Imogen.

Then much more acts followed: caresses, light squeezes... The gym mistress felt full palms on her skin; but very soon they were replaced by pointed fingers only and then vise versa...

'Aaaww... Const... more...' The Fly teacher moaned loudly after few minutes of wonderful unstoppable acts.

'Does not it good when your girlfriend knows how to make you feel this way?'

'It's... great.' The P.E. teacher replied.

'What if I shall do something else?' The potions mistress asked smirking few minutes later.

'Maybe, if you want to.' The younger witch did not want to show how strongly she wanted this to happen.

'I want it as strongly as you.' H.B. squatted and looked up to Imogen. 'Do you guess what I want to do?'

'I have no idea.' Miss Drill lied.

'Not a bit even? Absolutely nothing? It seems as somebody don't want to say truth. What if I give you a hint?' Constance ran her finger above Miss Drill's pants, 'It is more than a hint and like teasingly start, but anyway...' The older witch looked at Imogen, smiling.

'Just touch me there already,' the younger witch thought; but she said nothing and tried look not exited. Happily, her attempt succeeded.

'My dearest emotional witch, stop trying to hide your true feelings. '

'I do what?' The P.E. teacher tried to look wondered.

'Can you do me a favour? Can I see your true feelings?' Constance asked and then added, 'Please.'

'Oooh... Touch me there...'

'Did you guess?'

'Maybe not. But what if you'll put your hand on my pants... Yes?'

'This is what I want to do. Of course, you should have guessed after my hint which was a wee start also.'

Miss Hardbroom put a hand on Imogen's pants. She was so close to hips; but H.B. caressed a wonderful flesh which was covered by material.

'Thank you, Constance. It was amazingly. _You _are amazing.'

'I can say the same about you too.'

'Thanks again. Do you want to go to bed for something else? As you said, I did not do everything we wanted me to do.'

'It will be a lot better if you do few things when I am staying near you and I am almost completely naked also.'

'Certainly. Here have some things which better to be doing before we shall be lying in bed.' Imogen squatted and put a hand on H.B.'s pants almost like potions mistress did before to her. 'Here?' The P.E. teacher asked teasingly.

'A bit lower.'

'Imogen moved her hand to the same place where Constance caresses her and repeated her girlfriend's actions. It was a bit differently; it was Miss Drill's own way.'

The potions mistress tried to hide her feelings, because she wanted Imogen to see how she looks at this time. Yes, Miss Hardbroom did bit her lower lip too.

Miss Drill looked at the older witch not stopping to stroke. 'I like it so much. You were right. These acts say for themselves. Perfectly.'

'Aaaww... Great...' H.B. moaned, because she was unable to hide her feelings.

The younger witch stood up and looked at the potions mistress. 'I can do something else. Can you guess what it will be?'

'Give me a hint.'

'No, as you said, it will be a wee start also. I can say something only.'

'In that case, I am listening.'

'I shall touch you higher, very higher... I shall caress your naked skin there.'

'Mmm... very good.' The Potions teacher replied.

Imogen run a finger around H.B.'s breast. 'Yes?'

'A lot of "yes".'

There were caresses and light squeezes too. And, of course, Constance responded by a loud moan soon. The younger witch did it countless amounts of times before (like H.B. did this countless amounts of times with her before too); but they like it very strongly every time.

'When we shall be lying in bed, I'll do something else.'

'What?' Potions teacher asked impatiently.

'You'll know it very soon.'

A minute later, the witches were lying on the bed. They were so closely to each other.

The P.E. teacher wanted to do it since she had dragged H.B. and put a spell on her. The only reason younger woman did not do it then was—she was very angry and did not want to let H.B. to respond. But it was differently now. Imogen pressed her lips to Constance's. The older witch responded at once. It was a short kiss; but they started to kiss again and again soon; there was a lot of passion, their tongues touched each other.

'Constance, you're believable.'

'Just like you, my dear. It was great.'

The witches looked at each other during some time not saying a word.

'I love you so much.' Imogen said, broke the silence.

'I love you so much too. Who of us could think we shall find each other?'

'Dear Miss Hardbroom, as if you don't remember when I was a pupil and other following things.'

'I do remember everything. Your looks able to turn very solid things into mellow ones.'

'Nonsense! Your heart cannot be compared to very solid things. You can be very kind, loving, tender, passionate... you are very smart and very beautiful.'

'Say last two sentences to yourself. Every word is about you if you have not understood this before. I said it countless times.'

'Thank you for these words.' Imogen embraced her girlfriend and pressed herself to the older witch. 'I would want this to last forever. I love when we're so close and nobody knows.' The younger witch patted H.B. on the head.

'It is very good possibility to have million feelings at the same time, but then lying next to you and relax. I do not mean what happened today. I mean when nobody is cruel.'

The younger witch looked in H.B's beautiful deep-brown eyes which she loved during many years. H.B. looked in Imogen's beautiful green eyes in reply. (A/N: It is true not because of TWW Wiki, but because I saw a picture of Claire Porter where she has bright green eyes.)

'What time is it?' Constance asked.

Imogen looked at the alarm clock which was placed near them on the table, 'Five minutes past one A.M.'

'I did not think it's so late.'

'It's Saturday already. Don't you remember?'

'I do; but we live in the castle which is a boarding school, so we cannot spend weekends alone, in spite of how strongly we both want it.'

'I do know, but we have each other. If you would have found a gold fish or you would be able to met Goddess Hecate even, what would you have asked them else about?'

Constance did the only thing she wanted to do in reply; the older witch smiled and nodded, 'Yes, you are absolutely right.'

Imogen looked at her beloved girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully next to her. The younger witch whispered, 'We shall be together in spite of anything. I loved you many years before and shall love you always.'

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
